


Honors Leadership Board

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Chat Fic [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Exists in the same universe as Athletics TM.  Part of a larger AU based around a semi-fictional American university.----What was he doing? Making out with Hwitaek on his couch? He was already embarrassed enough by how he’d acted the weekend before and this wasn’t making him look any better. Junhee really didn’t want Hwitaek to think of him as some sort of slut.





	Honors Leadership Board

**Author's Note:**

> Hui (President Lee), Wonho (I'm at the gym), Young K (Stressed), Kihyun (Also in charge), Donghun (Sad intellectual), Jun (The baby)
> 
> Hui, Wonho, Young K, Kihyun, and Donghun are all seniors; Jun is a junior. They are the student E-board of the university's honors program.

> **Honors Leadership Board** **(Friday, November 16, 2:45 pm)**
> 
> **President Lee:** Remember we have a meeting in 15!
> 
> **I’m at the gym:** Aye-aye captain
> 
> **Stressed:** theoretically what would happen if I didnt show up?
> 
> **Also in Charge:** I know where you live and I will bring the big guns
> 
> **Stressed:** the big guns?
> 
> **Also in Charge:** I’ll delete my research for our business project
> 
> **Stressed:** see ya in 10
> 
> **Sad Intellectual:** I’m finishing up tutoring so i’ll be there a few minutes late.  

Junhee groaned and closed his laptop before getting up from his comfy position to pack his backpack.  He hoped the meeting he had completely forgotten about wouldn’t take long.  He trudged across campus from the library, hoping someone got there before him; he really didn’t want to talk to Hwitaek alone.  He was in luck as Kihyun and Hwitaek were discussing their earlier meeting with the director and hadn’t noticed Junhee come in.  He sat down, quickly pulled out his laptop, and hid behind the screen to work on his essay.  Junhee didn’t realize the meeting had started until Hwitaek’s voice pulled him away from his laptop.

“Junnie, did you manage to straighten out the open house powerpoint?”

“Uh, yeah the powerpoint and the handouts are updated with the new information and dates,” Junhee said quickly as he tried to avoid eye contact.

“Great! Thank you!” Hwitaek beamed at Junhee and then crossed the item off his list.  Junhee nodded and disappeared back behind his computer, trying to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks.  Soon after, the meeting wrapped up, and Junhee kept his head down as he headed for the door, but his efforts were in vain.

“Hey, Junnie, can I talk to you for a minute?” Hwitaek called just as Junhee was about to exit the room.      

“Yeah, sure, what do you need?” Junhee asked hesitantly as he walked back towards Hwitaek.  

“I want to get that legal studies project done soon, would you be able to come over tonight?  Hyojong won’t be there; he’s going to a party with Hyuna.” Hwitaek asked as he flashed a grin at Junhee.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t have anything going on.” Junhee said as he scuffed his foot into the floor.  

“Perfect! Is seven ok?” Hwitaek replied cheerily.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” Junhee said as he turned to walk out the door.  He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he headed back to the library.  Junhee plopped down in the first chair he found and pulled his essay up, only to stare blankly at the screen.  He had been trying to avoid Hwitaek for the past week, not because he didn’t enjoy last Saturday, but because he enjoyed it a little too much.  He was embarrassed to look the senior in the face because he didn’t want to admit to the feelings he had developed.  Before he knew it, it was time to go, and he had added a grand total of one and a half sentences to his essay.  The junior sighed as he packed his bag and headed out to the parking lot.  His gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white as he headed toward Hwitaek’s apartment.  Junhee sat in the driveway for a minute before finally getting out of the car and headed toward the front door.  The business major had just raised his hand to knock, when the door flew open to reveal Hwitaek beaming at him.

“Hey!  Come on in!  I’m glad you found it ok.” Hwitaek said chipperly as he stepped aside to let Junhee in.  “You can set up in the living room, I’m gonna go get some snacks.”

Hwitaek disappeared into the kitchen as Junhee headed to the living room.  He busied himself by setting up his laptop and jumped when Hwitaek set the snacks down.  

“Are you ok?  You seem a little on edge today.” Hwitaek asked as his eyebrows furrowed in concern.  

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, I just have a big essay due next week and I’m pretty stressed about it.” Junhee chuckled dryly as he continued to busy himself with his laptop.  

“Once we get this project done, I can take a look at your essay for you.” Hwitaek offered as he began to pull his own laptop out.

“That would be great actually.  Thank you!”  Junhee finally looked up from his laptop and met the elder’s gaze for the first time that night.  His breath hitched in his throat as he took a good look at the senior before tearing his eyes away, hoping he didn’t stare for too long.  He heard Hwitaek chuckle and quickly hid behind his laptop as he felt his face begin to heat up.  Soon they began discussing figures and cases and Junhee almost forgot his predicament as they powered through their project.  They were about halfway done, when their pizza arrived giving them a much needed break.  The two were happily munching on their dinner when Hwitaek finally spoke up.

“Here let me look at your essay while we’re eating.”  Hwitaek said as he strode across the room to take a seat next to Junhee.

“Oh, yeah, here.”  Junhee said quickly as he fumbled to pull up the essay.  He passed the laptop to Hwitaek and almost dropped it when their hands brushed together.  Hwitaek didn’t seem to notice and proceeded to read over the essay.  Junhee took a deep breath and snuck a look at the senior, eyes lingering as he took in how Hwitaek’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he nodded in agreement every so often.  The junior was mesmerized and studied every feature he could when Hwitaek looked up from the laptop.

“This sounds pretty goo-” Hwitaek stopped in his tracks when he met Junhee’s gaze.  Junhee panicked when he realized he had been caught, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.  Slowly, Hwitaek closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table before leaning in to capture the younger’s lips with his own. Junhee was surprised at first but quickly melted into the kiss. He dropped his empty paper plate to the ground and pressed himself closer to Hwitaek. His hands fumbled around until they found the elder’s shirt. The senior settled a hand on Junhee’s waist and the other on the couch, using the leverage to push the junior until he was laying down with Hwitaek hovering over him. Junhee’s lips parted slightly and his hands moved to cup the senior’s face. The redhead slipped his hand up under the back of Junhee’s shirt, making the younger gasp. He could feel Hwitaek’s tongue against his lips and suddenly everything came crashing onto him.

What was he doing? Making out with Hwitaek on his couch? He was already embarrassed enough by how he’d acted the weekend before and this wasn’t making him look any better. Junhee really didn’t want Hwitaek to think of him as some sort of slut. Hurriedly, he stood up, grabbing his bag off the floor and his laptop off the table.

“I-I gotta go,” he said shakily before running out the door and to his car.  Junhee was trembling the whole drive home, the kiss replaying itself over and over again in his head.  He couldn't _believe_ he had kissed Hwitaek again. It had felt incredible, but now he was scared. He really didn't want to make the wrong impression on the senior. Junhee took a cold shower and tried to figure out how he would ever be able to face Hwitaek again to finish their project.  As he was drying off his hair, he noticed his phone light up and his heart dropped.  

> **From: Hwitaek**
> 
> Hey, you ran out pretty quickly.  Are you okay?
> 
> **To: Hwitaek**
> 
> I’m sorry. I’m fine.  When do you want to finish the project?

Junhee’s thumb hovered over the send button, but he couldn’t bring himself to press it.  Instead he locked his phone and tried to forget about the message.  He climbed into bed, his head still reeling from earlier.  After making a mental checklist of the millions of things he had to do tomorrow, he rolled over to go to sleep, the redheaded senior still on his mind.  

Junhee awoke and Hwitaek immediately popped into his mind.  He groaned as he remembered the night before and pulled himself out of bed.  A quick glance at his phone revealed several messages from Hwitaek, but he couldn’t bring himself to open them.  He headed to his common room and pulled out his laptop as he settled down on the couch.  Junhee began to read over the comments Hwitaek had left on his essay, and he found his mind wandering.  He was pulled from his thoughts when his roommates plodded into the room.

“Morning, Jun.  You’re up early.” Wonpil greeted chipperly as he sat in a chair across from Jun.  

“Yeah, I have an essay and a project to finish before pep band.”  Jun replied, not looking up from his laptop.

“Hey, you came in pretty hastily last night.   Is everything ok?” Dowoon asked quietly as he took the seat neck to Junhee on the couch.  Hyungwon looked up from his phone, causing Junhee to disappear back behind his computer.

“I’m fine,” Junhee muttered so only Dowoon could hear. “I’m just stressed about all my work.”

“What happened?” Dowoon asked, unconvinced by Junhee’s tone.  Junhee’s hands froze over his keyboard and he took a deep breath before responding.

“Nothing.  I’m not getting any work done here so I’m gonna head to the student center to grab breakfast and work there.”  Junhee said as he stood up and shoved his laptop into his backpack.  He avoided Jooheon and Hyungwon’s looks and headed for the door with Dowoon hot on his heels.

“I haven’t eaten anything yet either so I’m going to join you.” Dowoon said in a matter-of-fact tone that didn’t give the elder much of a choice other than to let him follow.  The two were almost to the dining hall when Dowoon finally spoke up.

“Okay, no one’s around, what happened?” Dowoon asked.

Junhee gritted his teeth and let out a dry chuckle before responding, “I was at Hwitaek’s last night to work on our project and it didn’t end well.”

Junhee held his breath hoping Dowoon would let it go, but he was not so lucky.

“Well can’t you guys meet up this weekend to finish it?  You don’t have anything other than the two games today.  That’s plenty of time to get it down.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Junhee replied sadly.  “I can’t afford to meet up with him again.  To be honest, I don’t know if I could even look at him.”

Jun trailed off and busied himself by filling his plate.  Dowoon didn’t bring it up until they were almost done eating.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but hiding isn’t going to solve your problem.  You’re gonna have to talk to him again to finish your project so you might as well get it over with soon.” Junhee nodded slowly, slightly annoyed that Dowoon had been able to hit the nail on the head without knowing anything, but grateful that he didn’t have to explain his situation aloud.  They finished eating and both pulled out their laptops.  Junhee had just finished the last edit of his paper when he finally looked up from his laptop.  The universe must have decided that it was National Pick On Junhee Day because he immediately locked eyes with Hwitaek across the room. The senior smiled brightly and headed over to the table, while Junhee looked down, grimacing as he felt his face begin to heat up.

“Hey, Junnie, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since last night.  Have you gotten any of my messages?”  The senior sounded genuinely concerned, and Junhee cursed himself for softening at the pet name.  

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t see them.  Did you need something?”  Junhee finally raised his eyes, and felt his breath hitch.

“You left pretty suddenly last night, I just wanted to make sure you with okay, and see when you wanted to finish our project.”

Junhee sighed, “Oh yeah I’m fine.  Um, I’ll text you tonight to figure out when we can work on the project again.  I have to get going, the first game is in a few.”

Junhee hurriedly packed his bag and headed out the door of the student center, but not before seeing Dowoon raise his eyebrows.  In his haste, he missed the senior’s sad gaze as their conversation got cut short.  Junhee wasn’t sure how he was going to kill the three hours until the game, but he decided heading to the arena to practice would be a good distraction.  Luckily for him the arena was open and empty, and he was able to have some peace and quiet until the athletes began to show up.  The two games flew by and Junhee was finally in the clear, until he checked his phone.

> **From Hwitaek:**
> 
> Hey, are you by any chance available to finish the project tonight, something came up and I won’t be around tomorrow.          

Junhee groaned.  There was no way he could say no, but at the same time he was dreading being alone again with Hwitaek so soon.  Sighing he pulled out his phone, and typed quickly so he wouldn’t overthink it.

> **To Hwitaek:**
> 
> Yeah, I’m free.  I can be in the library in 30 mins.
> 
> **From Hwitaek:**
> 
> Great, see you then!

Junhee made his way to the library, his heart pounding in his chest, and waited in a study room in the back corner for Hwitaek to arrive.  Soon enough the redhead popped his head in the door and joined Junhee at the table.

“Hey there!  How were the games?” the senior asked.

Junhee was slightly taken aback by the small talk, but revelled in the fact that the senior was interested in his afternoon.

“Oh, they went really well.  We won both of them!” Jun replied happily, he hoped he didn’t sound overly enthusiastic.  The two chatted casually for a few minutes before resuming where they left off.  Soon enough their project was completed and they were packing up their stuff.  They were laughing at a story about Hyojong, when suddenly Hwitaek went quiet.  Junhee looked up only to find the senior had moved closer to him.  Hwitaek took one good look at the junior before pushing him against the wall and crashing his lips into the younger’s. Junhee gasped, taken aback by the sudden contact, but kissed Hwitaek back fervently. The elder’s hands pushed under his shirt and settled on his waist as he deepened the kiss. Junhee groaned as his hands fell to Hwitaek’s shoulders, pulling him in even closer. They made out for a few minutes before the senior broke away and attacked the younger’s neck instead, making him gasp. Junhee groaned again, tipping his head back as he used a hand to steady himself on the table. He could feel Hwitaek’s smirk against his neck as the elder hastily shoved his shirt up to his armpits. The senior hurriedly pushed him back to sit on the table as he bent to take one of Junhee’s nipples between his teeth, drawing a moan from the younger. Junhee hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth. He cracked his eyes open just in time to see a public safety officer walk past the other end of the stacks. Quickly, Junhee shoved Hwitaek away from him and yanked his shirt back down.

“Public safety’s doing a patrol,” he said when Hwitaek asked him what was wrong. Carefully, he gathered his things into his bag and tugged his coat on. Hwitaek waited for him and they walked out of the library together, Junhee’s face a bright fire engine red.

“So I won’t be around tomorrow, but we can meet on Monday night just to run through it before class on Tuesday, if you want,” Hwitaek suggested. Junhee nodded and agreed to meet at Hwitaek’s house once again after classes on Monday. He and Hwitaek parted ways as he headed for the shuttle and the elder for the parking lot, both avoiding drunk freshmen.

“Nice neck,” Dowoon commented when Junhee walked back into the dorm room. The brunette blushed bright red and scurried into his room.  Junhee pushed the door shut behind him, but turned around when it never fully closed.  The junior’s eyes widened when he saw Dowoon standing in his doorway.  

“So I think I finally understand what your problem with Hwitaek is,” Dowoon smirked from across the room.

Junhee frowned and pouted when he had no retort for his roommate.  Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.  Dowoon sat down next to Junhee and rubbed the elder’s shoulders.

“I think you need to tell him how you feel,” Dowoon said carefully.

Junhee’s head shot up and he looked at Dowoon panickedly, “I can’t tell him.  I’ll look like even more of an idiot than I already do.”

“Well if he likes you enough to suck a hickey on your neck, he’s gotta like you enough to date you,” Dowoon said matter-of-factly, but Junhee just shook his head.

“He’s too busy having threesomes with Hyojong and Hyuna to date me.”

"He looks at you different from how he looks at them.”

Junhee began to get annoyed at Dowoon’s certainty, “And what makes you so sure of this?”

“He didn’t leave right away after you ran out of the student center this morning,” Dowoon replied with a shrug as he stood up and headed for the door.  “Just talk to him next time you see him please.”

Junhee stared dumbfounded after his roommate and watch him close the door as he left.   He was nervous because Dowoon’s mouth knew no bounds and he could only imagine what his roommate had told the senior.  Junhee decided that his best bet was to head to bed and worry about the senior tomorrow.  He smiled as he closed his eyes and the events of the library replayed in his mind.

Despite side-eyes from Jooheon and Hyungwon, Junhee’s Sunday was completely Hwitaek-free.  It wasn’t until Monday evening that Junhee saw the senior again.

“Hey,” Hui greeted as he opened the door.  “Hyojong is home tonight so we have to work in my room.  Is that okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” Junhee said nervously.  He followed Hwitaek down the hallway and took a seat on the bed, while the senior sat at his desk.  They quickly wrapped up the odds and ends of their project and chatted casually as they put their laptops away.  The senior hesitantly stood up from his desk and slowly made his way towards the bed.

“Are you going to run away again?” the redhead asked softly as he cupped the younger’s cheek in his hand. Junhee looked up and shook his head, allowing the senior to kiss him gently. He clutched the front of Hwitaek’s shirt in his hand and pulled the elder on top of him as he carefully laid back. They kissed fervently, only pulling away to remove their shirts. There was a clinking sound as Hwitaek undid his belt and pushed his jeans down, not pulling away from Junhee as he did so. Once he was down to just his boxers, he began to attack Junhee’s neck, resting his hands on the younger man’s waist as he added to his earlier collection of markings. Junhee moaned, his hands coming up to grip Hwitaek’s hair. The elder kissed down Junhee’s neck and collarbone to his chest, immediately going for a nipple. Junhee whimpered at the increased sensation and used his grip on Hwitaek’s hair to pull the elder up. They stared at each other for a moment, the senior panting as he caught his breath, and Junhee made his decision.

“Can I suck your dick?” he asked bluntly, watching how Hwitaek’s eyes widened.

“Uh, y-yeah, if you want to,” the senior said, sitting up on his knees. They switched positions so Hwitaek was sitting on the edge of the bed and Junhee was kneeling on the floor between his legs. The junior looked up at Hwitaek and carefully pulled his boxers down, letting them fall to his ankles as his half-hard cock sprang free. Junhee wrapped his hand around it and pumped a few times before leaning up to take the head into his mouth.

Hwitaek’s hands quickly found the younger’s hair, urging him further but not forcing him down. Junhee soon built up a rhythm and used his hand to stroke whatever his mouth couldn’t cover. Hwitaek moaned softly every time his cock hit the back of the younger’s throat and soon had to pull Junhee off.

“If you keep going like that, I’m gonna cum too soon,” he explained, breathless. Junhee grinned, wiping spit off his lips with the back of his hand, and allowed Hwitaek to pull him back up to the bed. He was quickly divested of his pants and underwear as the elder hurried to get him on his back.

“Is it alright if I finger you? Or would you rather do it yourself?” Hwitaek asked as he leaned over, digging through his drawer for a bottle of lube.

“You can,” Junhee said, still running on his earlier confidence high. He reached behind his head to adjust the pillows he was laying on and relaxed himself as Hwitaek spread some lube on his fingers. The senior teased the younger’s rim before pushing a finger in a gaining himself a moan. Junhee whined and writhed as the elder fingered him slowly until he felt that he was ready. Pulling his fingers out, he reached for a condom and carefully slid it on his cock.

“Ready?” Hwitaek asked as he moved a bit closer to Junhee. The younger nodded then dropped his head back in a silent moan as the elder pushed in. Hwitaek gave him a moment to adjust before he started moving slowly, falling forward to hover over Junhee.

“F-Faster,” the junior groaned. Hwitaek smirked and paused to push Junhee’s legs up to his chest before he started thrusting again, faster and harder than before. The brunette cried out, scratching lines into Hwitaek’s back.

“Fuck, Junhee, you’re so fucking tight,” Hwitaek grunted, readjusting his grip on the younger’s legs as he thrusted even harder. Junhee could only moan in response.

“I’m close,” he finally panted, not able to last long after being teased for so long. Hwitaek was good at that. The elder snaked a hand between them and started pumping Junhee’s cock in time with his thrusts. The younger moaned loudly as he came onto his own stomach. His body tightened around Hwitaek and had the elder cumming not too long after.

They both panted as they came down from their highs. Hwitaek carefully pulled out, dropped Junhee’s legs, and rolled over to lay next to him. He welcomed the junior when he curled up to him, yawning. Junhee cuddled closer to the senior, mumbling about how good that was and that he was exhausted.  Hwitaek smiled down at the junior and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up to get a towel.  

Junhee blinked his eyes a couple times and looked around the room as he sat up.  There was no sign of Hwitaek so Junhee quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack.  He headed toward the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner.  Hwitaek had his tongue practically down Hyojong’s throat and his hands groped the other man’s ass, completely oblivious to Junhee’s presence.  The junior quickly tore his eyes away and headed toward the door, slamming it closed behind him in his haste.  

Junhee’s mind ran a mile a minute as he drove home and quickly disappeared into his room.  He threw his backpack on the floor and curled into a ball on his bed, hoping to forget the previous night.  Junhee wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there until his door cracked open and Dowoon peaked his head in.

“Hey, you didn’t come home last night,” Dowoon said as he strode into the room, “nice hickeys,” he added as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Junhee didn’t answer and instead buried his head in his pillow as his lip quivered and he began to sob.  

“It’s really not that bad!  No one will even notice them, I promise.  C’mon, Jun, I’m just messing around,” Dowoon said quickly, panicking slightly, but Junhee continued to cry.   

“I-I don’t care about the h-hickeys, Dowoon,” Junhee finally choked out.  “I care that Hwitaek h-had his tongue down Hyojong’s th-throat this morning.”

“Did you guys have sex last night?” Dowoon asked. Junhee nodded, face still buried in his pillow as he whimpered miserably.

Junhee’s phone lit up and Dowoon saw Hwitaek’s name flash across the screen.  Dowoon quickly reached over and tried to clear the notifications, but Junhee looked up.

“What are you doing?” Junhee asked with a skeptical look.

“Uh, just checking the time.” Dowoon replied as he locked the phone.  Junhee sat up and reached for his phone, but quickly threw the device away after reading the messages.  

> **From: Hwitaek**
> 
> When did you leave?  
> 
> **From: Hwitaek**
> 
> Hyojong is sad he missed you.
> 
> **From: Hwitaek**
> 
> You didn’t even say goodbye…

Junhee began to sob again and Dowoon looked panickedly at the junior before disappearing from the room.  A few minutes later there was a knock on the door; Junhee looked up to see Jooheon enter the room.  Junhee tensed his shoulders in anticipation for the questions to come, but Jooheon just sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the other junior’s shoulders.  Jooheon sat quietly, while Junhee continued to wail, for several more minutes, until he calmed down enough to stop crying and sit up.

“I-I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Junhee said with a sniff.

Jooheon sighed as he looked at his roommate, “It’s not your fault that he’s a fuckboy.” Junhee nodded sadly and rested his head on his roommates shoulder.

“Next time I see him, he’s gonna wish he never laid eyes on Hyojong.”

Junhee smiled sadly, but quickly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Wait how do you know about Hyojong?”

“Everyone knows about Hyojong,” Jooheon said as he stood up and pulled his roommate to his feet. “What matters now, though, is that you haven’t eaten anything today.  Come on.”  

Jooheon practically dragged Junhee down the hallway and sat him at the table.  The five roommates ate in silence until an odd comment from Wonpil had them all laughing.  They all talked and joked together and Junhee quickly forgot about Hwitaek and almost lost track of time until Jooheon reminded him that he had to go to class.  

“Just get through this presentation and then you never have to talk to him ever again.”  Jooheon said supportively.

Junhee nodded and headed out of the dorm, already apprehensive of how the presentation would unfold.  He sat in the back row, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and waited for Hwitaek to arrive.  The senior strode in with the professor, happily chatting about how well the project had gone and how he felt very confident for the presentation.  Junhee couldn’t hide the frown that spread across his face as the redhead headed toward him.

“Why didn’t you let me know you were leaving this morning?” Hwitaek asked as he sat down adjacent to Junhee.

“You seemed a little preoccupied in the kitchen and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”  Junhee said as he stared at the floor and twirled his pen between his fingers.  

“I was just making breakfast, you wouldn’t have been bothering me.” Hwitaek said confusedly.

“You certainly have an interesting method of cooking.”  Junhee said finally looking up to meet the eyes of the senior.  Hwitaek opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the professor beginning class.  Their presentation went without a hitch and Junhee was already halfway out the door when the professor dismissed them.  Junhee was almost to his car when a hand on his arm caused him to turn around.

“Can we talk?” Hwitaek asked without removing his hand from Junhee’s arm.  

“If you need someone to talk to so bad, why don’t you go find Hyojong?” Junhee spat as he yanked his arm out of the senior’s grasp and got into the car.  He was shaking the whole ride home and went promptly to bed.  His roommates knew better than to bother Junhee when he was angry so he was left with just his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.  The rest of Junhee’s week was spent going to class, pep band rehearsals, and avoiding Hwitaek’s messages.  He was in the clear until he received a message from the group chat.             

> **Honors Leadership Board** (Friday, November 23, 2:45 pm)
> 
> **Stressed:** do we still have a meeting today?
> 
> **Also in Charge:** of course we have a fucking meeting today its a Friday
> 
> **President Lee:** language
> 
> **Also in Charge:** of courseth we haveth a fucking meeting today it’s a Friday
> 
> **President Lee:** no
> 
> **Sad Intellectual:** Kihyun you doing okay over there?
> 
> **Sad Intellectual:** I don’t actually care but I feel obligated to be concerned
> 
> **Stressed:** a yes would have been fine
> 
> **I’m at the gym:** yes we have a meeting today
> 
> **Stressed:** thANK you
> 
> **The baby:** Hey, I’m not going to be able to make it today.
> 
> **President Lee:** You okay?
> 
> **The baby:** I’m coming down with something. I’ll see you all next week.  
> 
> **President Lee:** Okay.  Hope you feel better soon, Junnie.

Junhee was laughing along with his roommates in the common room when someone knocked on their door.  Dowoon stood up and went to answer the door while everyone looked on, confused.  The door swung open to reveal the last person Junhee wanted to see.  

“Hey, Junnie, I know you said you weren’t feeling well so I just wanted to come check up on you,” Hwitaek said, uncertainty lacing his voice.  

“Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine,” Jun replied bluntly as he quickly headed towards his room.  Dowoon just stepped aside and allowed Hwitaek to follow the junior to his room.

“Okay, what’s going on? I know you aren’t actually sick,” Hwitaek said after he closed the bedroom door behind him.  

“Since when do you care about me?” Junhee spat.   

“I’ve always cared about you,” Hwitaek whispered.

Junhee chuckled dryly, “If you actually gave a shit about me than why did you go running back to Hyojong?”

“I didn’t think you wanted anything serious,” Hwitaek explained.

“I did but not anymore,” Junhee said coldly. Hwitaek sighed and nodded.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll just go,” he said as he turned towards the door. Junhee sighed and, swallowing his pride, reached out to grab the senior’s arm.  Hwitaek looked back in confusion, but didn’t try to leave.

“Hwitaek, I…” Junhee let out a deep breathe, “I do want something serious, but I don’t know if you want the same.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at the senior and instead let his hand fall to his side as he stared at the floor.  Hwitaek lifted the junior’s chin with his fingers and stared at him for a moment before slowly leaning in to place a light kiss on the younger’s lips. Junhee was hesitant to respond to the kiss, but he eventually relaxed into the elder. Hwitaek was a good kisser and Junhee was saddened that this might the last kiss they shared. If the elder didn’t want a relationship, well. Junhee wasn’t going to be just another person for Hwitaek to fuck. The senior’s hand moved to cup his face, and continued to do so even after they pulled away from each other.

“I really like you,” Hwitaek said after a few beats of silence, “it was wrong of me to just go back to Hyojong like that, especially while you were still in my house, in my bed. That was...that was a really shitty thing to do, and I’m not even going to try and excuse it. You deserve better than that, so I completely understand if you just want me to leave you alone from now on.” Junhee stayed silent and Hwitaek went to turn away when the younger pulled him back to kiss him again.

“I want to date you,” he said, “you just have to promise me that I’m the only one. No more Hyojong.”

“No more Hyojong,” Hwitaek promised and Junhee could see the sincerity in his eyes. Slowly, his face split into a wide grin. Hwitaek laughed and kissed him again, over and over.

Later that night, after Junhee had convinced his boyfriend (boyfriend!) to stay the night, he figured it was time to update the world. He took a picture, a cute selfie of them curled up in bed, to post on Twitter and Instagram.

> **Park Junhee (@park_joshua0602)**
> 
> Problem solved instagram.com/p/fhay5470Fks
> 
>  
> 
> **Honors Leadership Board (Friday, November 23, 10:14 pm)**
> 
> **Also in Charge:** so is there gonna be more or less sexual tension during our meetings now?
> 
> **The baby** **has left the group chat**
> 
> **President Lee:** I fucking hate you

 


End file.
